Moments in their Lives
by zodiac dragonHatori
Summary: Small moments in the lives of the children who changed the world.


Alright. So I doubt anyone will still be reading any of my stuff, especially since I have very little written at all. But I do apologize for not finishing off my story. I have been starting to get a little bit more inspired lately, and have decided to try and start up writing again.

These are a few small drabbles that I have either written recently, or found on my desktop from a few years back that I thought were decent. I figured that they at least deserved to see the light of virtual day.

So, here's to me trying to get back into writing.

On another note, Chrissiemusa has decided to pick up my story **Dreams or Reality. **It can be found on her blog, (.com). She has some really great ideas that are actually similar to what I had planned for the story, and from reading what she has so far, I believe that it will be a great story.

* * *

Family

For some reason, this had never crossed his mind. For some strange reason unknown to him, he never considered this situation when deciding to finally admit his feelings for the water tribe girl. "Hey Zuko! Listen, on your date tonight I definitely approve of the play, but can't we find a better place to eat? I'm tired of all of your flamey fire nation food."  
He never considered Sokka...

* * *

Change

It always happened without fail. Despite how happy and perfect everything was, it would never last. Those brief moments of joy that would be felt would always fade away with the passing minutes, with each of the days, years… and slowly along with the decades as well. Clinging onto the memories of those moments with her was pointless. They were just memories after all. Blurred, hazy and dim images. Truth be told, he couldn't even remember her laugh anymore. Despite his wishing and his hopes, (he chuckled, for who could hope more than her?) she finally left.

And he followed her.

Aang stood up and began dusting the earth off of his robes. He smiled a soft, bittersweet smile as he looked down at the image of his two friends. He knew that she would always belong to Zuko. Always and forever… Faithfully.

* * *

Zuko – Messages

He sat there in his study, tapping his foot in the latest hours of the night. What was taking so long? He had sent her that letter weeks ago. She had always replied so promptly. He had always loved reading her letters. She always made him laugh, and the stories that she had to tell... Oh what was taking so long? He sighed. The letters weren't just to entertain him... They were his only way of contacting her... And to be honest... After all of this time, he felt that he might... A knock interrupted his thoughts, as the door also began to open. A shocked look overcame his face, which melted into a smile. Sometimes messages were just better in person.

* * *

Zhao

A young fire nation male was awaiting his turn to shoot the target. He stood in the center courtyard of the Fire nation naval academy, sent there recently by his father, who was also a general of the 23rd division.

He smirked as he watched the other boys fire small flame darts at the target, with some missing it entirely. He was going to outshine them all!

As his turn came up, he concentrated, focusing on creating the flame. Once he did, his face solemn, he took the traditional stance that his father had showed him. To be rooted strongly and firmly to the ground, to aim, and then to throw the ball of fire with all of his strength!

He watched disappointingly and humiliatingly as a small flame the size of a coin had not even gone halfway across the courtyard. As laughter filled his ears, his expression darkened. "You all just watch me! I'll become the best! You'll regret ever even laughing at Zhao the Great! You'll all fear me! Just wait!"

"Yeah yeah sideburns. Just keep on dreaming."

He glared at their retreating backs. He would become the best. But first he would need the best teacher.

* * *

Footprints

He stood there, his golden eyes looking out over the reddening sea. It was supposed to be a new beginning for everyone. All of their hardships and their effort… All for the good of the people… and all of it would soon be forgotten… lost to the swirling sands of time, as everything always had been and would be. All that was left to show that anyone had stood here, that a fierce battle had even been raged here, was a single footprint on the shore. And even that would soon fade… And it did.

* * *

Kya and Hakoda

She was like a sister to him.

He sneezed… again… How was he supposed to know that the girls had commandeered the igloo for their own little event? It wasn't like he was peeping or anything…

"Aaaahhchooo!"

Bato, next to him, was equally as wet. The two of them were standing outside of the igloo, soaking and without their coats. "She's a saber-toothed moose lion that one." Hakoda just blushed as he yelled at his friend. "Shut up!"

Inside, the girls giggled despite the incident that had occurred earlier. The two boys were just too adorable.

An empty bucket and two watertribe parkas sat at the edge of the fire.

* * *

Redirecting lightning

He fell back against the snow again, dazed. The audience watching once again laughed loudly and heartily at the man's appearance as the lightning caused his hair to stick up in awkward angles.

"Why don't you just give up old friend? It's much too difficult for one of the Fire Nation to learn our techniques." The man, recently named the Dragon of the West growled. "I'm going to learn this technique if it kills me Pakku."

* * *

Zuko wearing pink

"Oh Zuzu, you're so adorable." Ty Lee giggled as Mai groaned. Zuko stood in the middle of the store in a big, fluffy, lacy, green dress.

Azula cocked her head in thought, trying to seem innocent. "No… I don't think that dress would suit any of us… Oh well. You can put that back Zuko." He stormed off into the dressing area of the store, mumbling about crazy girls. Just as he stepped out, Ty Lee grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him towards her favorite section of the store. Zuko's eyes widened as he realized where he was being dragged to. He turned towards Mai for help. The darkly dressed girl shook her head. In desperation, he turned to the one person he swore that he would never ask of help from. "Azula!"

She smirked. "Sorry Zuzu. We promised Ty Lee that she would get a turn. He whimpered as they entered the PINK section of the store

* * *

Mai

Stepping off of the ship's gangplank, her eyes scanned the scene before her. Everything was the same. At least, it all looked the same. Though it was not like she really paid attention to what was there before anyways. She let out a long sigh.

She was finally home, and finally away from her annoying parents and her equally annoying, drooling little brother. You would think that by this age he would have grown up some. She mentally rolled her eyes.

Her parents had retired at this point, and had made it a point to try and reconnect with her. She would never admit it to anyone, but she really appreciated the effort that her parents made to try and make up for how they acted when she was younger. They did try to change. They even let Tom-Tom run around with the Earth Kingdom kids, not getting as upset as they would have when he came home covered in mud. They were all so clingy and happy now, very reminiscent of Ty Lee. Speaking of which, she probably should have contacted her friend a few weeks ago. Though knowing her friend, Ty Lee will end up contacting her sometime soon anyways.

Coming out of her thoughts, she waited for the men to bring her bags off of the ship, rolling her eyes when one of them tripped and almost dropped a pack. Lucky for him she had learned more restraint when it came to her knives.


End file.
